Noises
by himailee
Summary: "Karena aku tidak suka lasagna." - Jisoo / "Tapi kau orang Amerika, Hong." - Junhui / Mentang-mentang besok ia akan di tendang ke Amerika untuk studi banding disana, harusnya Junhui bisa lebih pengertian dengan kalimatnya barusan. [Special Ficlet for baskoro alham]


Eksistensi Wen Junhui itu persis tikus pengerat. Sama-sama berisik, dan tentu saja tukang penganggu.

Sedangkan eksistensi pemuda yang satunya lagi, Hong Jisoo, persis cicak di dinding. Tenang dan tak banyak tingkah, kecuali yang membedakan adalah Jisoo tidak memakan lalat.

Siapa sangka saja keduanya berhasil melewati enam tahun sebagai tetangga semenjak kepindahan keluarga Hong ke Korea. Berhasil menoreh riwayat hidup harmonis walau kepribadian mereka yang bak dua sisi koin logam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Noises**

 _himailee_

A simple ficlet for baskoro alham

[Main]

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

1k+ words

Sorry for typos but hope you like it

.

.

.

.

.

Hong Jisoo dan Wen Junhui.

Mereka dekat karena berbagai hal. Pertama karena Nyonya Hong yang selalu membeli sayur mayur di groseri Nyonya Wen setiap pagi tanpa absen, kedua karena Tuan Wen yang menjadi satu-satunya lawan tanding catur Cina Tuan Hong setiap ronda malam.

Dan ketiga, karena kamar anak mereka yang tepat berseberangan dengan kamar Jisoo, membuatnya harus mengenal putra sulung dari keluarga itu suka atau pun tidak.

Mengenal orang baru bukan hal yang menyebalkan. Apalagi katanya anak itu seumuran dengannya, maka tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi. Jisoo hanya perlu berjabat tangan, menyebut nama, dan mengumbar senyum. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar dan hubugan mereka ke depannya pasti akan selurus penggaris kertas.

Kecuali pada fakta kalau ternyata Junhui itu sangat berisik, sangat pengganggu, dan kalau membuka aib orang itu tidaklah dosa, Jisoo akan dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa Junhui itu terlahir dengan bakat sebagai penyusup.

Setiap pagi—Jisoo bahkan tahu betul, pukul enam lewat lima menit, dua puluh lima menit sebelum _bakery_ keluarganya dibuka—Junhui akan masuk dari dapur toko dan mengendap mengambil dua atau tiga potong roti kopi kesukaannya, lalu menaruh beberapa lembar uang pas di atas oven. Dan orang pertama sekaligus satu-satunya yang menyadari tingkah itu pastilah Jisoo seorang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan pagi ini.

Jisoo mendengar derit kecil jendela yang digeser perlahan. Tak menoleh bahkan melirik, Jisoo malah membiarkan matanya memutar malas. Dua menit kemudian sofa tempatnya duduk mendadak melambung. Dan dengusan Jisoo mengudara seketika.

"Hyuuuunggg~"

"Pergi."

Hanya ada suara kunyahan yang menyambangi telinganya. Jisoo tahu Junhui pasti sedang melirikinya dengan mata bulat besar berkedip-kedip, dan pipi yang tak berhenti naik turun karena sibuk mengunyah. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada buku di sela jemari Jisoo.

"Apa kau sedang menghafal jarak dari Matahari ke Bumi?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang belajar bagaimana caranya mengusir makhluk halus." Jisoo mengangkat bukunya ke hadapan Junhui. "Tidak lihat kovernya hitam begini?"

"Lucu." Junhui menyilangkan kaki acuh. Ia membelah rotinya jadi dua tanpa peduli tatapan sengit dari yang lebih tua. "Kau ganti merek bubuk kopi, ya? Kok beda, sih?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Rasanya lebih pahit. Tapi tetap enak. Dan puji Tuhan harganya tidak naik." cengiran Junhui mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Mom bilang ingin mencoba kreasi lain. Tunggu saja, seminggu dari sekarang pasti akan ada _banner_ promosi roti rasa baru di depan toko." jelas Jisoo.

"Aku menunggu itu." Junhui terkekeh pelan.

Jisoo tak lagi menanggapi. Pemuda itu hanya membiarkan Junhui diam menikmati sarapan dengan kepala bertengger di bahunya. Tidak ada suara selama beberapa menit sebelum Junhui menyela keheningan.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak mau keluar untuk main? Ini kan, hari terakhirmu di Korea."

Satu tukasan dari Junhui, mau tak mau membuat Jisoo lagi-lagi mendengus. Tak dipungkiri ia sedikit tertohok mendengar itu. Mentang-mentang besok ia akan di tendang ke Amerika untuk studi banding disana, harusnya Junhui bisa lebih pengertian dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Angin di luar terlalu dingin. Aku malas." alasan yang logis untuk menolak.

"Baiklah. Toh, aku tidak memaksa."

Junhui mengangguk santai kemudian bangkit untuk membuang bungkus roti di dapur. Jisoo tidak bergeming, dalam hati cukup sadar diri kalau sebenarnya Junhui ingin sekali keluar.

Yang lebih muda kembali dengan tangan menggenggam segelas perasan lemon hangat. Langkah kecil membawanya mendekat pada sudut rumah yang penuh kardus, sedang Jisoo masih menaruh perhatian penuh pada lembaran ensiklopedianya.

"Wow, lihat ini." seruan Junhui memenuhi seluruh ruangan kala tangannya menggapai tumpukan berkas Jisoo.

"Jangan sentuh."

"Tabel kuadrat akar dari desimal—oh, tunggu, astaga. Apa ini hasil kuadrat akar dari atom yang waktu itu? Sial! Aku salah menjawab di tes kemarin!"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh, Wen—"

"Astaga! Semua yang kau bawa hanyalah kertas-kertas bercorak rumus Fisika. Yakin kau tidak akan mumet membacanya? Sebaiknya kau bawa ini," Junhui menarik satu buku dari rak di atas kepalanya. "resep macam-macam _lasagna_! Bukankah ini menarik?"

"Wen, hentikan itu." Jisoo menitah lagi, kali ini ia sampai menutup buku dan repot-repot menoleh pada yang asyik mengoceh.

Junhui memberi tatapan dengan rengutan kecil. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku resep itu di depan dada.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak suka _lasagna_."

Junhui melongo.

"Tapi kau orang Amerika, Hong."

"Tidak peduli aku orang Amerika atau apa, yang pasti aku tidak akan membawa buku resep. Percuma, Wen. Aku kesana bukan untuk mendalami tata boga."

Jisoo melangkah mendekat dan merebut buku itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke rak. Kini giliran Junhui yang mendengus, menyeruput lemonnya dengan sekali tegukan sebelum mengekori Jisoo ke dapur.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan siapa disana?"

"Sendiri." kata Jisoo cepat.

"Benarkah?"

Junhui menyandarkan diri di _pantry_. Ekor matanya mengikuti gerak Jisoo yang menarik kola keluar dari kulkas.

"Kenapa nadamu kedengaran ragu begitu? Aku ini lelaki, tahu." ujar Jisoo tegas.

"Oh, aku tidak harus ragu untuk yang satu itu." tawa Junhui lepas seketika. Jisoo memutar mata. Apa ia baru saja mengatakan lelucon murahan?

Mereka kembali ke ruang tengah. Dan Junhui tak berhenti mengekori Jisoo. Ketika yang lebih tua mengambil duduk siap menyesap kolanya, Junhui tetap berdiri. Di tangannya masih tergenggam cairan lemon yang tinggal seperempat sementara ia mengumbar senyum penuh arti.

"Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kau akan menjaga diri kalau kau tidak dekat dengan siapapun disana? Terlebih, kau tidak akan dekat denganku." sorot percaya diri terpampang jelas di kedua maniknya yang berbinar.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mengoceh soal belajar bela diri untuk saat ini. Pesawatku _take-off_ jam lima pagi, jangan penuhi pikiranku dengan kebutuhan tersier semacam itu."

"Apa benar-benar tak ada satu pun ilmu pertahanan diri yang kau ketahui?" Junhui bersikeras tanpa peduli lirikan maut dari Jisoo.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Aku sedang belajar soal ilmu hitam, termasuk di dalamnya ilmu pertahanan diri dari dedemit—"

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini dedemit?!" sela Junhui cepat.

Jisoo menaruh kolanya dengan bunyi keras di atas meja. "Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Junhui mengibaskan tangan.

"Masa bodoh. Amerika tidak terlihat seperti Negara yang mempergunakan dedemit dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, jadi ilmumu itu takkan berguna disana."

Junhui berkedip sejenak. Jisoo menunggu.

"Lagipula, apa _bullying_ zaman sekarang sudah menggunakan ilmu hitam? Itu mah, namanya menyantet, bukan _bully_."

" _Shut up_ , Wen."

"Baik. Sekali lagi, masa bodoh soal dedemit. Jadi—karena kau begitu lemah—Tuan Hong, lihat aku baik-baik."

Junhui meletakkan minumannya di meja sofa. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi serius, namun gagal karena sedari tadi ia terus menerus menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Junhui pasti mau menunjukkan salah satu jurus _wushu_ andalannya—yang tak bisa Jisoo bohongi tampak sangat keren. Junhui akan tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih keren jika sudah menyangkut kebolehannya dalam _wushu_. Kecuali kalau ia melakukan aksi itu dengan senyum bodohnya—maka itu perkara lain.

Lima detik, aksi heroik _Changquan_ terjadi di depan manik Jisoo. Sayangnya, aksi itu batal mendapat predikat 'keren' karena kaki Junhui tak sengaja menyenggol ujung meja. Dan kalau bukan karena kepiawaian Jisoo dalam basket hingga memiliki refleks yang mengagumkan, ensiklopedianya pasti sudah berlumur campuran lemon dan kola saat itu juga.

Jisoo spontan menahan kedua gelas itu agar tetap berdiri tegak. Satu lirikan sengit ia berikan pada Junhui yang terkekeh geli.

"Hebat, kan? Mau lagi? Aku punya segudang jurus keren yang lain—"

Mungkin Junhui hanya tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja mencoba menghancurkan lembaran sumber ilmu keramat milik Jisoo.

"Hei, Wen, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Ada jeda selama Junhui mengedip berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Jisoo menggaruk tengkuk, entah merasa kikuk atau tidak enak, tapi ia akan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kau, _sumpah_ , hari ini kau lebih berisik dari biasanya."

Hening melanda ruang tengah itu selama sepersekian detik sebelum Junhui melipat lengan. Jisoo kira pemuda Cina itu akan segera mengatakan alasannya setelah melepas dengusan untuk kesekian kali.

"Memang biasanya aku tidak seberisik ini? Berarti biasanya aku kalem, ya?"

Jisoo menepuk dahi keras-keras.

Tamat sudah. Hari terakhirnya di Korea tidak berjalan dengan baik kalau seharian ia hanya dicekoki oleh cerocosan tak bermutu dari Junhui. Memang dasar dia makhluk pengerat!

Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan untuk membungkam Junhui?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hong Jisoo merebut kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja sofa. Ia merampas mantel dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pandangannya jatuh pada Junhui yang berdiri kebingungan.

"Ayo." katanya persuasif.

Junhui tidak bergeming. Jisoo menghela nafas berat.

"Kau mau keluar, kan?"

"Whoaaa... benarkah?" sontak pemuda Cina itu melonjak di tempat.

Jisoo mendecak. "Cepatlah."

Junhui kembali menjerit dalam kebahagiaan. Tingkahnya bak anak kecil ketika ia menjejakkan kaki keluar dari rumah, berlarian di tengah salju menuju garasi dan duduk santai di sebelah Jisoo.

"Kita sarapan, oke? Di Gangnam." kata Jisoo kalem.

"Boleh, boleh! Mau makan apa?"

"Penekuk _maple_ , atau _waffle_ coklat. Atau salad buah juga boleh kalau kau memang sedang dalam program diet. Terserah saja."

" _Call_. Penekuk _maple_." Junhui menjentikkan jari senang. Ia melirik Jisoo, lalu beralih pada kantung celananya.

Dengan bakat seperti yang Jisoo katakan, Junhui dengan mudah menyusup dan merebut dompet milik yang lebih tua—dan dengan polos membukanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jisoo berteriak di sela-sela kesibukannya menyetir.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak lupa membawa uang."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bawa uang?!"

"Karena aku tidak bawa uang."

Jisoo memberinya tatapan datar. Junhui memberinya cengiran. Jisoo tak berkata-kata, ia hanya mendengus—lagi—lalu membiarkan Junhui menyamankan diri di bangku sebelahnya.

Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Dan mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip kala menelisik puluhan pohon di jalan yang disirami salju. Diiringi senandung kecil dari yang lebih muda, perjalanan membelah musim dingin mereka terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Wen Junhui memang persis tikus pengerat. Tapi Hong Jisoo tak memiliki niatan untuk mengusirnya entah mengapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

A/N:

YEEEAAAAAAKKKK!

selipan ficlet sebelum ngurusin like yesterday lagi. hadiah buat baskoro alham, makasih atas request-nya dan cukup kaget aja pas dia minta dibikinin JunShua.

Yailah bro, itu kopel kaga kebayang sama sekali di kepala sampe akhirnya ada foto momen mereka berdua—ampe ada moodboardnya—dan klop banget satu sama lain. Gegara Jisoo yang entah kenapa jadi cans pake rambut pinkeu pinkeu wkwkwk.

Sip. Walau pun ini kopel anti-mainstream, semoga memuaskan. MAAP BANG KALO SAYA PUBLISHNYA TELAT DARI KEMAREN NGAHAHA MAAFKEUN.

.

.

.

At least, review please?


End file.
